The pain goes away
by TwilightLastsForever
Summary: Missunderstood. Hated. Feared. It isn't easy to be the weird twin-couple in the village. They wanted to fit in, and they wanted to be loved. But no one cared, except for one man. A man they didn't know. But he knew them, like his own children. And later, he was the one who saved them. Follow Jane and Alec's story through their childhood and their first meeting with the Volturi.


I walked next to my brother. We were moving through a wide hallway. I know where we were, but I was slightly scared, of the big men behind us. But I had promised my brother; no fear. I looked around carefully. It was beautiful.

I saw my brother looked at me. I looked back, into his now dark eyes. Every step closer to the large door in front of us made me even more frightened. My brother seemed calm, as usual, but I could still see a small hint of fear, and anger in his eyes.

I know what we were now._ He_ told us a week ago. When we woke up, from what seemed like a lifetime of pain. Just the mere thought of it made me shudder.

My brother made the thought fade away, when he slowly took his arm around me, when one of the large men said:

"We are here."

I looked at my brother. When he had his arm around me, I felt calm. He was the one, the only one, who could make me calm. He had always been the one who made me calm. I was so afraid of losing him. My twin. My other half.

I nodded at the man. He opened the door. When we walked into the room in a normal pace, everyone looked at us. All red eyes were on us. I felt threatened… and scared, but then I saw him. The man that saved me and my brother. The man in the woods. The one I knew was watching… Aro.

"Welcome, children, "he greeted. He sat on a big, black chair. It looked like a throne, and probably it was.

Beside him, I saw two men, also on thrones. One of them stared at me, surprised and he looked… Angry. I tried to avoid eye contact and looked at his long white hair instead. It looked a little strange since his hair almost was as white as his pale skin. He wore a black cloak, just as Aro did.

After I had watched him for a minute, I placed my eyes on the other unfamiliar man. Long dark, hair flowed down from his head and down on the upper of his back. He had the same pale skin as the others.

All eyes were still on us, and it annoyed me. Why were they looking at us? I already knew the answer, but maybe I was wrong?

I looked down at my dress. It was just simple and white before. But now it was torn apart at some place, and it was burned at some places. Then I looked at my brother, his shirt was not as damage as his trousers, that was black of ash. Just a small spot of the white fabric could be seen, because the ash was nearly all over them.

It was all silent, for ten seconds.

"Why are they here?," the blond one said and broke the silence. Then he looked at us and grinned. "It is my turn to take care of them."

I looked up at Aro.

No. No! If they were going to kill us anyways, couldn't he have let us die instead of saving us?

"No one is going to "take care" of them, Caius, "he said and looked at Caius with a strict look.

"Why are they here, then?"

I started to think for myself. Why were we here? I did not know that…

Everyone stared. I was more nervous than annoyed now. All those deep red eyes, just glaring at me. I did not want to feel vulnerable again. Never again.

My brother could feel that I tensed my body. He put his hand on my shoulder, to calm me down. But for the first time in my life, it did not work.

I could feel the anger, burn in me like the flames I almost lost against.

"Jane, calm down!," my brother said and had his arms around me. He thought I was going to run and attack, but I had just discovered something much better.

The only problem was that I needed a victim. I looked around. I saw a large man. He grinned at me.

"The little one is angry,"he said and laughed a little.

That was it. I wanted to punch that grin of his face. I stared at him. I wanted him to be in pain. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt.

I focused, and three seconds later, he was in pain. He was writhing in pain on the floor. Finally that grin was gone, and the only emotion he showed was pain.

Everyone was speechless, except for Aro. He walked down from his throne and took my hand. After a few seconds he let go.

"I knew it. I knew it "he said. "Jane, that was incredible. You made Felix to fall to the floor in pain. Not many can do that."

"Was that her?," Caius asked after he found focus again from what just happened.

"Yes. I knew she was going to be something special. And I know her brother will be special, as well."

My brother looked at me all the time he almost seemed to be in shock. I looked back at him.

"What do you mean?," Caius asked as he frowned.

"I will tell you later tonight," Aro said and looked at me.

"Tonight? Are they going to stay here?"

"Yes they are our new members, brother," Aro said and turned his back at me to talk to Caius.

New members? This made me slightly confused, but I liked the thought of a new family. No, not a _new _family, just a family. We have never had one. Our mother abandoned us when our father told her to.

My father was an evil man. He told them to kill us.

If I was an unstable, weak human I would have shuddered and maybe even cried, but I was not an ordinary girl anymore, and I knew that.

"Jane…?"

I looked up at my brother and I just realized that I had looked down and stared for minutes. I did not want to think about them anymore.

"Yes?"

"Don't think about them," he said.

Did Alec know what I was thinking of? Of course he did, he was my twin. When I felt sad, he did too. When I felt happy, he did too. And we never left each others side. Since we literally had to raise ourselves, we learned that we need each other. Our parents did not love us. They were afraid of our "powers" just as the villagers.

"I am sorry, I just…" I looked down, afraid of getting eye contact with someone, because I did not know when it would burst. Was I still capable to cry? If I could, I know I would do it now. Not because I was scared. I was not even sad. I was just, angry.

I straightened my back a little and just stood there, next to my brother, where I was safe. He took my hand and squeezed it so slightly, as comfort.

"Why don't you go upstairs to your chambers, while I talk to my brothers," Aro said and did a gesture at the door.

We walked out, in a normal pace. When we closed the door, we heard Caius and Aro. They argued.

"Why havent you told us?!"

I heard a slight sigh from Aro. "Trust me. They are something special, you saw what Jane did. And I know you enjoyed to watch."

We went up the stairs and saw two doors, with two signs on. It was our names: Jane and Alec.

"The first time we don't share a room," Alec said and smiled. I smiled back. When Alec smiled, I couldn't resist smiling back. He was handsome… No, he was beautiful. Beautiful, like the first snow you see on the winter. Beautiful, like the first flowers that blossoms on the spring. And the best part was; he was mine and only mine. Forever.

"It is going to be strange, but I guess we can live with it," I said, still smiling.

"See you soon, sister."

I nodded and walked into my room.


End file.
